Semiconductor Device Allowing Electrical Writing and Erasing of Information and Method of Manufacturing the Same
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and in particular, to a semiconductor device allowing electrical writing and erasing of information as well as a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a kind of semiconductor memory device, there has been known a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device. As a kind of nonvolatile semiconductor memory device, there has been known an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable and Programmable Read Only Memory) in which data can be freely programmed and which allows electrical writing and erasing of information. Although the EEPROM has an advantage that both writing and erasing can be executed electrically, it disadvantageously requires two transistors for each memory cell, and therefore integration to a higher degree is difficult. For this reason, there has been proposed a flash EEPROM including memory cells, each of which is formed of one transistor, and allowing electrical entire chip erasing of written electric information charges. This is disclosed, for example, in U. S. Pat. No. 4,868,619. This flash memory is suitable for high integration because each memory cell is formed of one transistor as described above.
FIG. 25 is an equivalent circuit diagram fragmentarily showing a memory cell array structure of a conventional flash memory. Referring to FIG. 25, M00-M35 indicate memory transistors functioning as memory elements. A drain, a gate and a source in each memory transistor are connected to a corresponding bit line (BL0-BL3), a corresponding word line (WL0-WL5) and a source line (SL0), respectively.
FIG. 26 is a plan showing an actual pattern structure of the memory cell array shown in FIG. 25. Referring to FIG. 26, lines BL0-BL3, WL0-WL5 and SL0 correspond to the bit lines, word lines and source line denoted by the same reference characters in FIG. 25. Element isolating regions 1 are formed at predetermined regions with a predetermined space between each other. Floating gate electrodes 3 are formed at predetermined regions under word lines (WL0-WL5), and control gate electrodes 5 connected to the word lines are formed on floating gate electrodes 3. Metal interconnections 8 made of, e.g., aluminum interconnections and forming bit lines (BL0-BL3) extend perpendicularly to word lines (WL0-WL5).
FIGS. 27 to 32 are cross sections taken along line 100xe2x80x94100 in FIG. 26 and showing the structure during manufacturing in accordance with the order of process steps. FIGS. 33 to 37 are cross sections taken along line 200xe2x80x94200 in FIG. 26 and showing the structure during manufacturing in accordance with the order of process steps. Referring to FIGS. 27 to 37, the manufacturing process of the conventional flash memory will be described below.
First, as shown in FIG. 27, element isolating regions 1 are formed on a surface of a semiconductor substrate 101 by the LOCOS (LOCal Oxidation of Silicon) method of the like. Then, as shown in FIG. 28, first gate oxide films 2a are formed, e.g., by the thermal oxidation method on portions of the surface of semiconductor substrate at which element isolating regions 1 do not exist. A polycrystalline silicon film (not shown) is deposited by the CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) method, and subsequently is patterned along an extending direction of the word line by the photolithography and dry etching technique. Thereby, first gate electrodes 3a are formed. Then, as shown in FIG. 33, an interlayer insulating layer 4a is formed on first gate electrodes 3a by the thermal oxidation method or CVD method. A second gate electrode 5a formed of a polycrystalline silicon film or a polycide film (i.e., multilayer film formed of a polycrystalline silicon film and a metal silicide film of a high melting point) is formed on interlayer insulating layer 4a by the CVD method. The photolithography and dry etching technique are executed to pattern second gate electrode 5a, interlayer insulating layer 4a, first gate electrode 3a and first gate oxide film 2a to extend them perpendicularly to the extending direction of the word line. Thereby, first gate oxide films 2, floating gate electrodes 3, interlayer insulating layers 4 and control gate electrodes 5 are formed as shown in FIGS. 29 and 34. Thereafter, impurity is ion-implanted into semiconductor substrate 101 to form drain regions 13 and source regions 14 using the control gate electrodes 5 as a mask.
As shown in FIGS. 30 and 35, an interlayer insulating layer 6 is formed, e.g., by the CVD method, and contact holes 7 are formed by the photolithography and dry etching technique.
As shown in FIGS. 31 and 36, a metal interconnection layer (not shown) made of, e.g., aluminum alloy is formed on the whole surface by the sputtering method or the like, and subsequently is patterned by the photolithography and dry etching technique. Thereby, metal interconnection layers 18 forming the bit lines and source line are formed.
As shown in FIGS. 32 to 37, a surface protective film 9 is formed by the CVD method. Surface protective film 9 covers portions other than bonding pad connections (not shown). In this manner, the conventional flash memory is completed.
Operation of the conventional flash memory will be described below. The flash memories of 1 to 8 megabits which are now available are operated by the CHE injection writing, i.e., writing by injection of channel hot electrons and the tunnel erasing, i.e., tunnel removal thereof from a source. As another method of writing and erasing in the flash memory, the tunnel writing and tunnel erasing may be employed, by which both writing and erasing are carried out with a tunnel current.
FIG. 38 shows a concept of variation of memory transistor characteristics caused by writing and erasing. FIG. 39 shows a concept of writing of a flash memory by the CHE injection. FIG. 40 shows a concept of erasing of the flash memory by the tunnel erasing.
For performing writing by the CHE injection, semiconductor substrate 101 and source region 14 of the memory transistor, on which writing is effected, are grounded as shown in FIGS. 38 and 39. A voltage Vd from 5V to 8V is applied to drain region 13 via the bit line. A voltage Vg from 10V to 13V is applied to control gate electrode 5 via the word line. Thereby, hot electrons generated by high electric charges near the drain are injected into floating gate electrode 3. By maintaining the electrons in floating gate electrode 3, the threshold voltage of memory transistor is shifted, so that the writing is completed.
The writing can be performed in either a timing mode similar to that of the conventional EPROM or a command mode in which a chip internally and automatically performs the writing in accordance with a command and a data applied thereto. In either mode, a write depth at the written position is generally verified, and, if shallow, additional writing is effected. More specifically, as shown in FIG. 41, a write pulse is applied at step S1, and write verification is performed at subsequent step S2. If the result of write verification represents the shallow write, the process returns to step S1 for additional writing. If the result of write verification represents the sufficient writing, the writing is completed as indicated at step S3.
The tunnel erasing will be described below with reference to FIGS. 38 and 40. For the tunnel erasing, drain region 13 is set to a floating state, and control gate electrode 5 and semiconductor substrate 10 are grounded. A high voltage Vs, e.g., from 8V to 12V is applied to source region 14. In this case, the potential of floating gate electrode 3 depends on the potential set by electrons in floating gate electrode 3 as well as capacitance coupling between the floating gate and control gate, between floating gate and source region and between floating gate and substrate.
Since an area of overlapped portions of floating gate electrode 3 and source region 14 is small relatively to a whole area of the channel region, a capacitance between the floating gate electrode and source region is small relatively to a capacitance between the floating gate and control gate and a capacitance between the floating gate and substrate. Therefore, the potential of floating gate electrode 3 is relatively close to the potential (ground potential) of control gate electrode 5 and semiconductor substrate 101. In this case, if electrons are accumulated in the floating gate electrode 3, the potential of floating gate electrode 3 further decreases. Therefore, a strong electric field is produced across floating gate electrode 3 and source region 14, so that the electrons in floating gate electrode 3 are removed into source region 14 by this strong electric field. In this manner, erasing of the memory transistor is performed.
In the flash memory, entire chip erasing is executed or it is erased a block at a time. Therefore, if the bits are maintained at different states, i.e., data written state and data unwritten state before the erasing, the bits having a low threshold voltage will be over-erased to attain the depletion state, resulting in increase of a proportion of defective. Generally, variation of the threshold voltage is suppressed by entire bit writing before the erasing, as shown in FIG. 42. More specifically, after the entire bit writing, an erase pulse is applied at step S5, and it is checked at step S6 whether the erasing is actually executed. If the erasing is insufficient, the process returns to step S5 to apply the erase pulse again. If the erasing is sufficient, the erasing process is completed as indicated at step S7.
The tunnel writing will now be described below. In this case, the writing is executed by the tunnel current from semiconductor substrate 101 through first gate insulating film 2. For example, voltage Vg of about 10V is applied to control gate electrode 5, and voltage Vs of about xe2x88x9210V is applied to semiconductor substrate 101.
As compared with the tunnel erasing from source region 14, the tunnel writing causes a large potential difference between control gate electrode 5 and semiconductor substrate 101. In this tunnel writing, however, a capacitance between the control gate and floating gate is substantially equal to a capacitance between the floating gate and substrate, so that floating gate electrode 3 has a potential nearly intermediate the potentials of semiconductor substrate 101 and control gate electrode 5, and thus an electric field across the floating gate and substrate is nearly equal to that in the source erasing.
Instead of applying the write voltage to semiconductor substrate 101, the voltage applied to control gate electrode 5 may be raised to about 20V, which also enables writing. In a device of a design rule level not exceeding 1 xcexcm, however, an impurity diffusion layer has a low junction breakdown voltage not exceeding about 10V, so that it is difficult to use the high voltage of about 20V in such a minute device.
Instead of the aforementioned method of removing electrons from source region 14, erasing may be executed by such a method that electrons are removed from floating gate electrode 3 to semiconductor substrate 101 through first gate insulating film 2 in a manner opposite to the tunnel writing. In this case, erasing is executed by applying a negative voltage of about xe2x88x9210V to control gate electrode 5 and applying a positive voltage of about 10V to semiconductor substrate 101.
In the conventional flash memory, since each memory element is formed of one transistor as described above, the cell structure is more suitable for miniaturization than those of other semiconductor memory devices. However, the degree of integration of the flash memory depends on the process limit or work limit of the apparatus manufacturing the semiconductor device. Therefore, it has been very difficult to miniaturize the flash memory to an extent exceeding the process limit of the semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus.
An object of the invention is to provide a semiconductor device which can be integrated to a higher extent with a miniaturizing technique of the same level as the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method allowing easy manufacturing of a semiconductor device, of which degree of integration is higher than that in the prior art, with a miniaturizing technique of the same level as the prior art.
A semiconductor device of one aspect of the invention includes a semiconductor substrate, first and second impurity regions, a first floating gate electrode, a control gate electrode and a second floating gate electrode. The semiconductor substrate has a main surface, and is of a first conductivity type. The first and second impurity regions are formed on the main surface of the semiconductor substrate with a predetermined space defining a channel region therebetween, and are of a second conductivity type. The first floating gate electrode is formed on the channel region with a first gate insulating film therebetween and has an end overlapping with the first impurity region. The control gate electrode is formed on an upper surface of the first floating gate electrode with a first interlayer insulating film therebetween. The second floating gate electrode is formed on an upper surface and a side surface of the control gate electrode with a second interlayer insulating film therebetween, and is formed on the channel region with a second gate insulating film therebetween to have an end overlapping with the second impurity region. Preferably, the second floating gate electrode may be extended over the first impurity region with the second gate insulating film therebetween. Preferably, the second floating gate electrode may have the other end located above a region at which the control gate electrode is formed.
According to the semiconductor device of the above aspect, the first floating gate electrode has the end overlapping with the first impurity region, and the second floating gate electrode formed on the upper surface of the control gate electrode on the first floating gate electrode has the end overlapping with the second impurity region. Therefore, the semiconductor device can independently effect writing, erasing and reading of data on the two, i.e., first and second floating gate electrodes with one control gate electrode. Thereby, the memory capacitance can be doubled with the substantially same memory size as that in the prior art.
According to another aspect of the invention, a semiconductor device allowing electrical writing and erasing of information includes a semiconductor substrate, first and second impurity regions, a first floating gate electrode, a second floating gate electrode and a control gate electrode. The second floating gate electrode is formed on an upper surface and a side surface of the first floating gate electrode with a first interlayer insulating film therebetween, and is formed on a channel region with a second gate insulating film therebetween to have an end overlapping with the second impurity region. The control gate electrode is formed on the upper surface of the first floating gate electrode with the first interlayer insulating film therebetween, and is formed on a side surface and an upper surface of the second floating gate electrode with a second interlayer insulating film therebetween.
According to the semiconductor device of the above aspect, the first floating gate electrode has the end overlapping with the first impurity region, the second floating gate electrode formed on the first floating gate electrode has the end overlapping with the second impurity region, and the first and second floating gate electrodes are covered with the control gate electrode. Therefore, semiconductor device can independently effect writing, erasing and reading of data on the two, i.e., first and second floating gate electrodes with one control gate electrode. Thereby, the memory capacitance can be doubled with the substantially same memory size as that in the prior art.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a semiconductor device allowing electrical writing and erasing of information includes a semiconductor substrate, first and second impurity regions, a first floating gate electrode, a second floating gate electrode and a control gate electrode. The second floating gate electrode is formed on a channel region with a first gate insulating film therebetween to form a predetermined space with respect to the first floating gate electrode and has an end overlapping with the second impurity region. The control gate electrode is formed on upper surfaces and side surfaces of the first and second floating gate electrodes with a first interlayer insulating film therebetween, and is formed on the channel region with a first gate insulating film therebetween. Preferably, a third impurity region may be formed at a region of the channel region located between the first floating gate electrode and the second floating gate electrode.
According to the semiconductor device of the above aspect, the first and second floating gate electrodes are formed on the first gate insulating film with a predetermined space between each other and have the ends overlapping with the first and second impurity regions, respectively. The control gate electrode is formed on not only the upper surfaces but also the side surfaces of the first and second floating gate electrodes with the first interlayer insulating film therebetween. Therefore, a capacitance is increased by an amount corresponding to the portion of the control gate electrode formed on the side surface of the second floating gate electrode. Thereby, the capacitance coupling ratio increases, so that the potential of the floating gate increases during writing and erasing. Consequently, writing and easing can be executed easily. Also this semiconductor device independently effects writing, erasing and reading of data on the two, i.e., first and second floating gate electrodes with one control gate electrode. Thereby, the degree of integration can increase to some extent as compared with the prior art. A third impurity region may be formed at a region between the first floating gate electrode and the second floating gate electrode, which prevents formation of a parasitic transistor at the above region.
According to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device of an aspect of the invention, a first gate insulating film is formed on a main surface of a semiconductor substrate of a first conductivity type. A first floating gate electrode is formed on the first gate insulating film. A control gate electrode is formed on the first floating gate electrode with a first interlayer insulating film therebetween. Impurity is introduced into the semiconductor substrate using the first floating gate electrode as a mask to form a first impurity region of a second conductivity type having a region overlapping with an end of the first floating gate electrode. A second interlayer insulating film is formed on an upper surface and a side surface of the control gate electrode and a side surface of the first floating gate electrode. A second gate insulating film is formed on the main surface of the semiconductor substrate. A second floating gate electrode is formed on the second interlayer insulating film and the second gate insulating film to have a portion located on the control gate electrode and at least an end extended to a position on the semiconductor substrate near the other end of the first floating gate electrode. Impurity is introduced into the semiconductor substrate using the second floating gate electrode as a mask to form a second impurity region of the second conductivity type having a region overlapping with an end of the second floating gate electrode.
Thereby, the method can easily manufacture the semiconductor device which can independently effect writing, erasing and reading on the two, i.e., first and second floating gate electrodes with one control gate electrode.
According to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device of another aspect of the invention, a first gate insulating film is formed, and a floating gate electrode is formed on the first gate insulating film. A first interlayer insulating film is formed on an upper surface and a side surface of the first floating gate electrode. A second gate insulating film is formed on a main surface of a semiconductor substrate. A second floating gate electrode is formed on the first interlayer insulating film and the second gate insulating film to have a portion located above the first floating gate electrode and at least an end extended to a position on the semiconductor substrate near one end of the first floating gate electrode. A second interlayer insulating film is formed at least on an upper surface of the second floating gate electrode. A control gate electrode is formed on upper surfaces of the first and second floating gate electrodes with the first and second interlayer insulating films therebetween, respectively. Impurity is introduced into the semiconductor substrate using the control gate electrode as a mask to form a first impurity region of a second conductivity type having a region overlapping with the other end of the first floating gate electrode and a second impurity region of the second conductivity type having a region overlapping with an end of the second floating gate electrode.
According to the method of manufacturing the semiconductor device of the above aspect, the first impurity region having the region overlapping with the other end of the first floating gate electrode and the second impurity region having the region overlapping with the one end of the second floating gate electrode are formed at the same step. Therefore, a manufacturing process can be simplified as compared with the case where the first and second impurity regions are formed at different steps.
According to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device of still another aspect of the invention, a gate insulating film is formed on a main surface of a semiconductor substrate. A floating gate electrode layer is formed on the gate insulating film and is subsequently patterned to form first and second floating gate electrodes on the gate insulating film with a predetermined space between each other. An interlayer insulating film is formed on upper surfaces and side surfaces of the first and second floating gate electrodes. A second gate insulating film is formed on a surface of the semiconductor substrate located between the first and second floating gate electrodes. A control gate electrode is formed on surfaces of the interlayer insulating film and the second gate insulating film. Impurity is introduced into the semiconductor substrate using an end of the first floating gate electrode as a mask to form a first impurity region of a second conductivity type having a region overlapping with the one end of the first floating gate electrode. Impurity is introduced into the semiconductor substrate using an end of the second floating gate electrode as a mask to form a second impurity region of the second conductivity type having a region overlapping with the one end of the second floating gate electrode.
Thereby, the manufacturing process can be simplified as compared with the case where the first and second impurity regions are formed independently.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspect and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.